Dora's Wild Ride
by xhornydarkqueenx
Summary: Dora and Boots have been together for a while, but what happens when Diego, a handsome human stranger comes to down?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Dora!" Boots calls from her driveway. "Map says he found a new place to explore."

Dora, trying not to look too excited, quickly brushes on some makeup, fixes her shirt so her cleavage is partly showing, and puts on the shorts that Boots says makes her ass look good. She's also wearing her bright red thong that Boots bought her to match his boots.

Before she leaves, however, she puts on sweatpants so her Abuela doesn't suspect anything. "I'm gonna go outside and play with boots," she tells her. "Okay mi babi I see you later," Abuela responds.

Dora runs outside and lets the brisk autumn wind graze across her breasts, feeding her nipples with excitement. Boots watches her with much enthusiasm in his eyes. "Are you really going to wear _those _while we hang out? They're so disappointing," Boots whines as his hand glides towards her thick ass. Dora laughs. "Of course not silly, I just didn't want Abuela to see what I'm _really_ wearing." As boots gives her a firm squeeze, she parts her lips and lets out a quiet moan. "Let's go find out what map has planned for us'" Boots whispers seductively in her ear. Dora feels her core tighten a little. _"Oh god, we haven't even done anything yet,"_ she thinks.

Map leads the two to a secluded cave. "I'll be hanging out with Backpack down at the end of that trail," he says as Boots takes a brown paper bag out from Backpack. "Okay, see you guys later," Dora calls as she watches them leave.

As soon as Boots is sure that he and Dora are completely alone, he pushes Dora against the wall and his lips find hers immediately. She smiles and her hands travel to the back of his neck, where she pulls at his fur. He backs away and motions downward with his eyes. "I want to see what you're wearing," he states. Dora, flustered, fumbles to untie the strings holding up her sweatpants. Finally, they fall to her ankles. She steps out of them and watches as her lover's cock throbs beneath his khaki shorts. He lets out a low growl. "You know I can't control myself when you provoke me like this." He takes the paper bag and removes what looks like an exotic lubricant, a blanket, and a banana. Dora laughs. "In case you get hungry?" "Baby, you're the only thing I'm eating today," Boots responds in a dark tone. Dora blushes at that.

Boots grabs Dora by the waist and is immediately aware of how horny she is by the way she rubs her chocha against his rock hard gorilla cock. He laughs and gives her ass a firm slap, making her gasp and rub against him harder.

Boots reaches for her shirt, and Dora lifts her arms. Her large breasts are barely covered by her too tight bra. Boots leans in close and whispers in a seductive tone, _"Quiero estar dentro de ti." _Dora feels her shorts becoming soaked from how wet she is. She puts a hand on Boots' cock and starts rubbing. Boots moans and tries to remove his khakis, but Dora doesn't let him. His fur is spiked up from pleasure. She likes to tease him when she can. Boots retaliates by taking a hand and violently massaging her chocha. Dora trembles. "Talk Spanish to me bebé," Boots says. "Oh boots, I love how you're so_ muy grande._" Eventually, both lovers give up and remove their bottoms. Boots is completely nude, while Dora is wearing just her bra and thong.

Boots delicately removes her bra and places his gorilla dick between her massive boobs and thrusts. At the same time, his tail is rubbing against Dora's chocha, making Dora tense. _"¡oh Dios!"_ Dora exclaims. Boots quickly removes her thong and his boots of the same vibrant red. "Dora, your chocha is such a sexy shade of _rosa_." He looks straight ahead and says quietly, "Say it with me kids, _ROSA!" _Dora moans as boots takes the lube and rubs it all over her. He takes two fingers and sticks them inside her. "_Oh dios dora estás tan mojado_," Boots exclaims. He takes his banana and thrusts it into her, watching as her body convulses, nearing climax. Now it's his turn. He mounts on top of her and slowly enters her chocha. Simultaneously, his tail sneaks into her _agujero trasero. _"Más difícil!" Dora exclaims. Boots obeys and holds in his orgasm until she releases hers. They both go at the same time, and then he collapses on top of her.

They lay there for a few minutes before Dora sits up, looks straight ahead and whispers, "That was _muy divertido. _Can you say muy divertido?" She looks over and sees that Boots has fallen asleep. She quietly cleans up and gets dressed. She watches Boots as he begins to wake up. "Hey," she says. "Hey _hermosa._" He recovers his khakis and the two walk down the trail to meet up with Map and Backpack. They find them nestled under a tree fast asleep and decide to leave them there. "I'll leave them a note," Boots suggests.

They walk back to Dora's condo and Dora yells to her Abuela, "I'm home!" The two sit on the front steps and enjoy the sunset together. When it's time for Boots to go home, he kisses Dora on the forehead and whispers, "I love you." Dora wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him for what seems like an eternity. "See you tomorrow?" She asks. "I can't. My uncle needs help moving our things to our new tree." "I'll be thinking of you." "I wouldn't have it any other way, Dora." With that, Boots climbs the nearest tree and swings from vine to vine, all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dora enters her _casa_ shortly after Boots leaves. She notices how sore she is and all she wants to do is lay down, but she needs to take a shower first. She enters the bathroom without knocking, because she lives alone with her Abuela and she saw her downstairs. She is shocked to see this gorgeous person stepping naked and wet from her shower. She stands there for a moment in shock, not from embarrassment, but because of what feels like a magnetic force drawing her to this boy.

The boy clears his throat and looks uncomfortable. Dora, now aware of her actions, mumbles some sort of apology and closes the door. She goes into her room and changes into a baggy poncho and a pair of Boots's boxers.

A few minutes later, there's a knock at her door. "Come in," she says. It's the boy, but this time he's dressed. _"What a shame,"_ she thinks._ "No, what am I doing? I love Boots." _But the thought of the stranger in her house nude does not leave her mind. She realizes that she is looking at him with lust in her eyes and she shakes her head. "Si?" "I, uh, just wanted to tell you the _cuarto de baño_ is available." His voice immediately makes her chocha quiver. "Gracias." She looks down, ashamed of herself.

As she grabs a towel to take her shower, Abuela comes upstairs and tells her that she has to run to the store. Before Dora can ask who the boy in their house is, Abuela is gone. Dora shrugs and gets into the shower. She lets the hot water run down her tender body, allowing her mind to clear and her body to relax.

As she gets dressed she realizes she forgot a bra. "_Oh well,_" she thinks. She feels herself being watched as she does laundry, and looks over and sees the boy staring at her. Dora glances over, her eyes scanning Diego from head to toe as a smirk slides onto her face. He is more than visibly pleasing; to put it bluntly, he's hot as hell. All she can manage to say is a breathless "Hey." He grins and walks over. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet." His voice is like that of an angel from heaven. If angels could make people horny, that is.

"Dora, _mi nombre es Dora."_ "What a sexy name. It suits you. Diego." I notice him glance down and make a comment about it being chilly in here. I realize that my nipples are hard and look like they could pop out of my poncho at any moment. "Oh, uh, I-I'm s- I'm sorry. I don't usually walk around like thi-" "It's okay, I like it." He chuckles and takes a step closer. Her brain is telling her to leave the room, but the rest of her body is screaming for her to let him have her, here and now.

She goes to stare at the ground but her gaze pauses at where Diego's crotch is located, and sees that he has a hard on. She takes a step toward him. By this time, the two are an arms length apart and she can see the outline of his abs in his tight shirt. "Can I see your stomach?" She asks innocently. "Didn't you see enough when you were staring at me naked?" He has a hungry look in his eye that tells Dora that there's no backing out of this now. He removes his shirt in one swift move and a moment after that, they're kissing. But it's not like the passionate kissing she have with Boots, this is full of hunger and need. It's strong and angry, and she likes it.

Diego's hand cups her breast and squeezes. She allows a small moan to escape her lips. After that' he's pressing his throbbing cock into her. She moves her hips in rhythm with his, and soon she is on the floor with him on top of her. She's never had sex with a human and she was nervous, but she didn't let it show. She lets Diego do what he pleases to her, because every touch on her skin is one touch closer to her climax. He pulls off her boxers and gasps at how wet she is. He immediately undresses and rams into her body. She lets out a scream of pleasure and he continues to thrust into her. He doesn't hold in his climax like Boots does, but he continues through it until she reaches hers.

Afterwards, he helps her up, and offers to run her a warm bath. She graciously accepts, mostly because she knows her body needs it but she's too tired to even move. Diego carries her body to the bathroom and runs a warm bath. He puts her in the tub and climbs in with her. They soak for about 10 minutes before Diego gets out and dressed. Dora is still too tired to do anything, so Diego scoops her up, dries her and dresses her, and carries her to bed. He lays with her until she falls asleep. "Buenas noches, Dora."

Dora wakes the next morning feeling refreshed but very sore. She tries to get up but her body decides that isn't a good idea. She takes her phone and calls downstairs. "Hola, este es el teléfono de la abuela, diego hablando, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle a?" The memories from the night before come flooding back at the sound of his voice. "Diego, is Abuela there?" "Afraid not, beautiful. But I'm the next best thing." He laughs at his own joke. "Well, bring me up some ibuprofen and a glass of water." "Sure thing beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dora wakes up very sore. She tries to get up but her body disagrees and doesn't allow her to move. She calls for her Abuela but instead of the old woman coming into her bedroom she sees Diego. His hair was still messed up from the night before and he was just in his boxers. "Hey Dora," he says as he struts over to her bed. He sits down next to her and places his hand on hers, "I had a lot of fun last night." "I-I did too, but there's somethi-" She was interrupted by a cascade of kisses and before she knew it he was on top of her. Her hands found his hair and she could feel the sparks flying between them. She is still only in Diego's t-shirt from the night before and feels his growing boner pressing on to her bare chocha. She feels her desire rising again and her body immediately forgets how sore it is and her hips grind with his.

Just when she thinks he's about to undress, she hears Boots downstairs calling her. "_Hermosa, Estoy_ aquí!" Dora's heart stops and she doesn't know what to do. Diego, oblivious to what is happening, continues to be passionate with his new found lover. Boots stops in the doorway and howls a screeching sound. He kicks off his boots and hauls himself at Diego. "_Ella es mi perra!"_he growls. Diego, obviously the stronger of thee two, easily throws Boots off of him. Dora is scared and tries to leave the room but trips over the pair of boots on the floor. A note falls out. "Boots, _gracias por el tiempo de la diversión anoche. Espero que podamos hacerlo de_ nuevo. Isa." Dora stands up and walks between the two males fighting over her. She throws the note at Boots and runs out of the room crying.

Isa was her best friend. She hears a window open and a struggle. The window shuts again. A moment later, she hears a voice behind her, Diego's. "Are you okay?" All she could manage was to shake her head no. Diego sits with her and lets her cry. He then walks her into her room and gives her some underwear and shorts. She takes out her cell phone and dials Isa's number, "Hola"

"Hola Isa, _esto es_ Dora."

"Hey Dora what's up?"

"I think you know you you sleazy green slut."

"What?"

"I saw the note you wrote Boots. Don't pretend you're fucking stupid."

"I...Okay. I'd feel bad lying to you."

"How long."

"..."

"How. Long."  
"6 months..."  
Dora screams at Isa telling her never to talk to her again and breaks down. Diego holds her close and lets her get all her anger out. Just then, Abuela walks in the room.

_Hermosa, Estoy_ aquí!- Beautiful, I'm here.

_Ella es mi perra!_**_- _**_She's my bitch_

_gracias por el tiempo de la diversión anoche. Espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo.- Thanks for the fun time last night. I hope we can do it again._


End file.
